


Notice Me

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe is jealous about something, Jiwon suffers the consequence





	Notice Me

iKON was about to finish their recording at KBS today when Junhoe noticed something

His eyes are glaring through Jiwon who’s playing with Hanbin

They all know Hanbin was a touchy guy among the members, which is why Junhoe can’t control himself not to get jealous.

He looked at Jiwon and then to Hanbin and his eyes are back to Jiwon again

“huh! He looks happy?” Junhoe snorted

He tried his best to get noticed by Jiwon, he sang loudly, he coughs, he pretends he’s hurt, he tries to annoy Jinhwan to get Jiwon’s attention and he even walks between the two but none of that worked

The two are busy playing mobile games in their phone; whoever loses the other will flick one’s forehead

Junhoe began to frown, he sat beside Yunhyeong who’s also busy with his phone

“hi there” Yunhyeong greeted him

“hi” Junhoe replied coldly but leans on Yunhyeong’s shoulder

Whenever Junhoe is feeling down he either run to Yunhyeong or Jinhwan when the older hyung is not that 'moody'

Yunhyeong cooed at Junhoe “what’s wrong? You want some food?” 

“nah. I’m not that hungry” Junhoe pouts

 _After a moment_ the stage director shouts _“okay guys, break time is over! Back to the studio ~”_

Everyone turns their attention to the staff and proceeded to the recording

One hour had passed and the recording has ended

iKON went back to their respective assigned vehicles

“babe, I’ll go with you” Jiwon whispered to Junhoe

But the younger ignored him and walked towards a different car but Jiwon is persistent, he followed his grumpy boyfriend and switched seats with Chanwoo

When they are settled, Jiwon leaned closer to Junhoe

“babe, what’s wrong?” he whispered

Junhoe stared at him blankly. With Junhoe’s resting bitch face and sassy aura you can easily tell if he’s in the mood or not, especially Jiwon. The elder knows every inch and curve of Junhoe’s personality.

He didn’t dare to add more woods in the fire, so he shuts his mouth and took out his phone to play mobile game AGAIN

Junhoe rolled his eyes and sigh.

It was loud enough for Jiwon to hear it.

Once they arrived at their apartment Junhoe walk directly towards his room and close the door, loudly.

Donghyuk looked at Jiwon “what did you do hyung?” Donghuk asked him with full of curiosity

Jiwon just shrugged “I don’t know”

“well, talk to him or else we’re getting a lot of nagging later from Hanbin at the studio because THAT boy is not in a good mood” Jinhwan advised

Jiwon bit his lips, “okay hyung, I got it. I’ll talk to him” he responded to Jinhwan while scratching his head. He turned around and goes to Junhoe’s room

He knocked softly, a kind of knock that only two of them know

Jiwon waited few minutes to open the door

He took a deep breath and went inside Junhoe’s room

Junhoe’s room was dark and cold

Jiwon opened his eyes widely and search for Junhoe’s presence

“why are you here?” Junhoe asked him with a deep husky voice

“babe, what is the matter? Are we okay?” Jiwon replied but his eyes are still searching for Junhoe

Junhoe sighed and unlocked his mobile phone, causing a bright light flashed directly to his beautiful face

“we are okay hyung, you can go out now” he answered but his attention was in his mobile phone

Jiwon swallowed enough confidence and sits at the corner of Junhoe’s bed, he reached the younger’s foot “babe, I can’t see your beautiful face clearly, let me open the lights. ‘kay?” he suggests

But Junhoe didn’t reply, instead Jiwon only got a ‘sigh’ from the younger

Jiwon just smiled and he walked towards the light switch and gently taps it

The room was …. A normal Junhoe’s room

But it got better since there's an enough light for Jiwon to admire Junhoe’s face

Beautiful

Alluring

Seductive…

But one thing had caught his attention

Jiwon goes back to the corner of Junhoe’s bed. This is his spot whenever he’s persuading Junhoe

“babe? Why aren’t you wearing your shorts?” Jiwon asked him

Junhoe looked at him, and raised an eyebrow “why? I didn’t know you’re going here though?” he responded

“yeah, but you’re only wearing boxers with this kind of room temperature babe?”

“and your point is?” Junhoe replied

“Junhoe, baby, can you look at me please?” Jiwon wheedled

Junhoe set aside his phone, he crossed hands and look at Jiwon “why? What do you want?”

“do we have a problem, princess?” he asked softly while reaching Junhoe’s legs

But Junhoe quickly avoided the older’s touch “nothing, just play at your phone whole day. With Hanbin-hyung” he mumbled

Junhoe’s cute expression and aura makes Jiwon giggle “babe, are you jealous? Still? Until now?”

The two made an unintentional eye contact which Junhoe immediately break off by looking at the other side

“Jiwon, I told you before that don’t laugh at someone’s feelings, right?”

The older cleared his throat “yes baby, I’m sorry. Babe, I’m all yours Junhoe, how many times do I need to tell you that?”

Jiwon slowly started to crawl towards Junhoe but the younger immediately interrupted it “STOP RIGHT THERE! You are not allowed here”

The older laughed. “Seriously babe? Your foot? On my forehead?” he asked Junhoe while pointing his index finger at Junhoe’s foot

“Yes. Seriously. Now, why are you here? what do you want?”

Jiwon smirked “you”

Jiwon’s answer makes Junhoe chuckle and sends thousands of electric volts to his manhood “me?” while he bit his lips

Jiwon removed Junhoe’s foot and settled himself while looking at Junhoe “yes, you. Always. You baby”

Junhoe snorted, he looked at Jiwon flirtatiously and bit his lips. Jiwon knows by observing Junhoe’s actions, the younger was up to something.

Junhoe gets up from where he is seated and kneeled down onto his bed, he slides his fingers to the waistband of his boxer and look at Jiwon “always me huh?” while licking his lower lip

Jiwon felt like his heart was going to explode from this sight.

This Junhoe, teasing him was beyond his imagination.

The thought of making Junhoe jealous everyday so he can get this teasing from the younger came into his mind, he smirked “yes, baby. It’s always you” while he bit his lips, his eyes are travelling from Junhoe’s alluring face down to the younger’s milky white legs

Junhoe smiled. He slowly pulled down his boxer, inch by inch, slowly, teasing Jiwon, making Jiwon’s cock itch. “damn baby, let me hold you please” Jiwon pleaded, he’s clearly salivating from what Junhoe’s doing.

Junhoe slip out a soft moan, purposely. “uhmm ~ no, stay there. You deserve to be punished hyung” the tip of his tongue slips out from the side of his mouth. He loves Jiwon’s facial expression now, like he’s about to cry from Junhoe’s sensual teasing

When Junhoe’s v-line was obviously showing, he stopped.

Jiwon’s breathing stopped too. His eyes are confused, why does Junhoe stopped?

“you want me hyung?” Junhoe whispers

A kind of whisper that is lustful, too intoxicating, too sexy.

Junhoe’s eyes now is like a star at night, twinkling. It’s damn seductive.

The way Junhoe look at Jiwon, it’s more like he’s inviting the older to wreck him but also sends signal that Jiwon should be gentle with him

They look at each other’s eyes, waiting for someone to make a move first.

Heavy breathing from two aroused man fills up the room.

When Jiwon was about to speak, Junhoe slowly lift up his shirt.

“fuck” Jiwon murmured to himself

Junhoe bit his lips, “I want to blow you earlier, but you kept on ignoring me” he pouts

Jiwon doesn’t know what to do now. He wants to fuck Junhoe’s brain out at the same time he also wants Junhoe to continue on what he’s doing

He sighs. “babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you. Let me make it up to you please” he replied while he’s trying to reach Junhoe’s hand

“no, I said stay there” Junhoe uttered while he continues to lift up his shirt and releasing soft moans, his own hands roamed up through his own toned chest and abs, squeezing and playing his sensitive nipple, "ummmmmhhh" Junhoe slips out a little moan, in a matter of a few seconds he pulled off his shirt and he throw at Jiwon’s face

Jiwon chuckled “this smells so good baby, thank you for this gift” he muttered

Jiwon’s voice is getting raspier from this teasing, he can’t control his hands from touching his own growing bulge

“mmmmhhhh” Junhoe can’t help to release a moan from touching himself, he slowly slides his right hand inside his boxer, gently massaging his obvious erection “if you, uhhh ~ if you just notice me earlier uhhhmm hyungg ~” he bites his lower lip

Jiwon swallowed his own saliva, he can’t believe what he’s seeing now, Junhoe touching himself was so erotic to watch. Plus, his sexy moans and whines, Jiwon doesn’t care if he hears it every damn minute

“babe” Jiwon softly whispered “he unbuckles his pants and zipped down the zipper, he released his aching cock and gently stroke it, up down, up down

Junhoe’s eyes darted to Jiwon’s free cock, his breathing gets heavier

He gently pulls down his boxer, and mimic’s Jiwon’s movement

They are now both panting, biting their lips, spilling dirty moans all over the room

“Jiwon ~ “ Junhoe whines

Jiwon knows that whine, it’s needy. He knows that Junhoe wants him now. Right now. at this very moment. He smirked “I got you babe” he gently moves towards the younger spot

Clouded by lust.

Their lips mashed against each other, as if Jiwon trying to flatten and destroy Junhoe’s mouth. But Junhoe hungrily pushed back, his mouth open, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth to the moist space within.

Jiwon lick Junhoe’s lips tasting the jealousy from the younger’s lustful mouth.

It’s bittersweet. But he loves it. Jiwon loves it.

“uuhhhhh” Junhoe moans between their kisses, it’s seducing, intoxicating.

Junhoe gripped onto Jiwon’s hair firmly, as if to keep Jiwon from escaping. Junhoe worked his mouth against Jiwon, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other from dominance.

The heat rose in Jiwon’s cheeks as his tongue touched Junhoes’ tongue, quick and electrifying and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within, seeking to chase down that elusive liquid lightning that reached through both of them.

They are now both panting. Trying to rid all those clothes they’re wearing.

Jiwon discarded his shirt and throw wherever it landed while Junhoe was busy pulling down the olders’ pants.

Junhoe biting his lips was making Jiwon wants to kiss him all night.

Jiwon manhandled the younger to lay down, Junhoe unconsciously spread his legs to his boyfriend, like it was the easiest way to do.

“you. doing this making me want to wreck you” Jiwon whispered onto Junhoe’s ear, while nibbling and lapping the younger’s neck,

“uhhhhmmmmmmmm wreck me, fuck me, I don’t care hyung as long as it’s you” Junhoe responded

Jiwon grunted, he pushes down Junhoe’s boxer. Junhoe’s cocks was standing on it’s own. The precum was oozing from the slit.

“damn babe, I can’t wait any longer” he reaches Junhoe’s bed side drawer but the younger stopped him

“Jiwon, I want it raw. I want to feel you” Junhoe murmured biting his lips while looking at Jiwon

The older felt the electricity from Junhoe’s words direct to his cock, he smiled and positioned himself on top of the younger, “wet me babe” Jiwon commanded

Junhoe was happy to obey, he nods “ummmmmm” he sticks his tongue out and lick Jiwon’s cock, every nerve, every veins

Now it’s all wet. Jiwon slides down and position himself between the youngers thigh

Jiwon put Junhoe’s legs on top of his broad shoulders, he slowly pushes the tip of his cock to Junhoe’s butt hole, he push and push until they both release a loud moan “uuuuuuuhmmmmmm”

“hyuung ~ it feels so goooooooood, fuck meeee uhhhhhhhhh Jiwoooooooon “ Junhoe whines

When Jiwon felt like Junhoe is ready, he slowly thrusted deeply. “mmmmmhhh feel so good Junhoe”

Junhoe’s nails was buried into Jiwon’s skin

Jiwon is pounding him roughly, Hard. Raw. Like Junhoe's wanted.

They both knew it was not a ‘gentle’ night for them

Junhoe's hungry hole feels like a vacuum, it's swallowing Jiwon's cock. Whole.

Jiwon pound him, their balls touching each other, sweats are all over Jiwon's body " Junhoe, babe ahhhhh" Jiwon moans

And Junhoe responded it with another moan

“uuhhm aaaaaah Jiwon Jiwon jjiiiiiiiii ~ aaaaahhhh hyung immmmm cumminggggggg”

“cummmmm for me babe, cummm for meeee” Jiwon was massaging Junhoe’s cock, encouraging the younger to cum before him, in a matter of few minutes Junhoe release his hot cum, "fuck" he catches it using his own blanket

(well it’s easy to replace a blanket than bed sheets)

“babe, I’m cumming toooo baby, ahhhhh sweettt baby shiiit shiiiit Junhoe” Jiwon chanting Junhoe’s name while he cum at Junhoe’s blanket

Both catches each other’s glances, they chuckled.

“let’s clean this up babe, we have a recording at Hanbin’s studio this night” Jiwon uttered

“uuh” Junhoe buries his face onto the pillow “not now, I don’t want to see his face”

Jiwon laughed. He sits beside Junhoe and gently run his fingers to his hair

“babe, don’t be like that, he’s our leader right? And besides, I’m always behind you or beside you, ‘kay? Jiwon assures the younger

“uuumm ‘kaaaay”

 "good boy" Jiwon leaned closer to Junhoe and kiss his forehead


End file.
